


Here Comes the Sun

by Rabdom



Series: Kill to the Music [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Angst, Complete, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Self Harm, Song - Freeform, Songfic, Songs, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, idk how i started writing this, it just happened i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabdom/pseuds/Rabdom
Summary: Toby was never good at reading people or understanding certain signs -- so of course, he wouldn't be the one to realize when someone actually wanted to return his affections. It usually took more than just a sign for him, but he could be a fast learner sometimes. Sometimes.Could be considered the sequel to the book Year In My Heart I'm currently writing. So you enjoyed this, please go check that one out, too!
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rodgers | Ticci Toby/Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Brian Thomas | Hoody, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Hoody (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Masky (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: Kill to the Music [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942312
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	1. Nightly Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Song/title/lyrics are Here Comes the Sun by The Beetles.
> 
> Had an idea for this story and it turned into this. I know I was gonna write other things, but I can't NOT write this ship. Also Toby, because he's adorable and you can't change my mind. Thank you for reading, and please leave a comment telling me how I did! Thank you!

_Here Comes the Sun, Do Dun Do Do_ _  
_ _Here Comes the Sun and I Say_ _  
_ _It's All Right_ __  
_Little Darling, It's Been A Long, Cold, Lonely Winter_ _  
_ __Little Darling, It Feels Like Years Since It's Been Here

Toby always believed he would never be good enough to amount to anything, much less being a boyfriend to anyone. He had always assumed he’d end up dying alone somewhere in a ditch or something; a fear that only heightened when becoming a Proxy for the Operator. He wasn’t worth such frivolities, after all; not worth the love or time, or even a second glance from  _ anyone _ \-- much less  _ two _ people. So he was surprised when he came to find out that Masky  _ and _ Hoodie had such romantic feelings for him.

He had long since known Hoodie and Masky were what one considered to be an item. It wasn’t something totally unknown to those residing at the house, but also not something that was outwardly shown. They rarely showed outright signs of their little engagement; however one could easily notice Tim resting a hand on Brian’s shoulder during a movie in the living room during house movie night when they thought no one would notice. Brian sneaking his free hand onto Tim’s knee or thigh during breakfast thinking no one would see it under the table. Small kisses on the cheek, or a hug when one finally returned from a mission. They were small, but obvious, and never did they try to deny those feelings or scold those making fun of it to them (in joke, of course).

But Toby hadn’t quite realized were the eyes burning with lust at his back, or the soft whispers from the two of him when he slept in their shared room; his name coming up commonly in their little discussions. Not the carefulness of Brian as he helped bandage up his newest additions from self harm when he had breakdown or when he held him during such a breakdown, nor Tim often backing off other residents that chose to mock or make fun of Toby when he wasn’t in earshot to hear even though Tim often acted as though he despised the ticking teen. He didn’t seem to realize that the talks he had with Brian that lasted well into the night were more than just the hooded figure having nothing better to do, nor that Tim wasn’t just putting up with him when he ‘allowed’ Toby to go on his morning walks with him.

But then again, Toby was always rather aloof when it came to those things, nor was he the greatest at expressing his feelings. Especially  _ those _ kinds of feelings. So he opted to wallow in his self pity and hope to eventually succumb to old age or whatever mental instability decided to take him before that time came. At least, until he actually started to come to his senses.

*******

It had started, Toby would recall, a few nights after Tim had left for another mission, leaving just Toby and Brian in their now seemingly empty room. Toby found himself unable to sleep while Brian laid on his and Tim’s shared bed across the room, fast asleep in his own little dreamland. Toby almost found himself jealous of the fact that Brian could sleep so easily. He almost wished he had such an ability; but both the voices and raging nightmares rarely allowed him peace in slumber for more than a couple of hours. So, naturally, Toby thought the best way to alieve this was a nightly walk. Granted, he was so used to going with someone else -- mainly Tim, but he probably wouldn’t be back for another day or two, and it wasn’t like it was a good idea to wait that long to try and sleep. The masked man might start berating him again if he passed out on one of their walks.

So Toby quietly made his way out of bed, careful not to wake Brian as he gathered his jeans and jacket and swiftly pulled them on as he exited; making sure to grab his mask and goggles off of his dresser on the way out and pulling them on as well. His shoes were waiting at the door for him as he made his way downstairs and -- much to Toby’s glee -- the only one lying sleepily in the living room was Smiles. The red and mangy canine lifted his head tiredly as Toby struggled to put on his shoes, however seemed to awaken instantly as Toby grabbed the doorknob with one hand, gesturing to the dog to follow him with a hushed, “C’mon, Smiles! Walk?”

Both were out the door and into the chill night air in moments, heading to the nearby forest for a walk. Smiles was all too happy to lead the way, the red beast sniffing every inch of the ground he walked on with Toby close behind. His hood covered his brunette hair, hands in his pockets with his goggles gleaming in the moonlight. He generally only found himself walking through the forest with Tim in the early morning, or if he was going to or coming from a mission. But on nights when he couldn’t sleep, fresh air was always a viable option; not to mention, Smiles never said no to taking a good, long walk be it during the day or night. Plus, the mutt was a good little guard dog when it came to alerting them of any nearby monstrosities that were lurking around and quite possibly stalking them. It was an odd comfort, really.

It was some time into their walk, moonlight being somewhat blocked by the leaves that swayed gently into the wind, that he felt himself acting up again. Smiles often seemed to read on this (honestly, he might have made a half decent therapy or service animal if he wasn't, you know, a killer monstrosity), and would often stick close to the teen, begging for pets and scratches or trying to get him to play with him. Toby appreciated that greatly, even if Smiles was just a dog. It at least showed the teen that he enjoyed his company. But even Smiles couldn't stop the voices that swirled in his head, the memories of before his current life arising to mock him endlessly. He wished they would stop, but they never would listen. Not to him.

So Toby found himself venturing further from the house than normal, Smiles happily trotting ahead of him and sniffing the ground intensely as he walked. Soon, they found themselves at a lake; the moon shining against the water’s dark surface. The water was unnervingly still, but Toby couldn’t complain. As Smiles began to inspect the water’s edge and area around it, Toby found a nice tree near the edge and sat promptly against it. The chill in the night air had become apparent, causing Toby to lift his hood over his head as he watched the still water before him.

He wasn’t honestly sure how long he had been sitting there staring at the water when he heard footsteps. They weren’t Smiles’, who definitely walked on four legs and not two and whose footsteps were obviously coming from the other direction as if also hearing the sounds and wanting to inspect. Toby tensed, going instinctively to his waist only to realize he hadn’t thought to bring a weapon. Well, dammit. Toby was about ready to lurch from the tree and make a dart back to the house before whatever it was could get him as Smiles visibly neared him and began trotting almost happily towards the now much closer sound. The footsteps stopped near his place of hiding, making Toby’s breath hitch.

“Hey, Smiles,” came the familiar voice of Tim through his mask. Toby peered around the tree to see Tim half bent over as he scratched the top of the dog’s head before he stood -- and looking instantly at Toby, making the younger man jump. “Rodgers?” he said more than asked as Toby slowly stood, masked face tilted to one side in question. “What’re you doing out this late?”

“.... C-couldn’t sleep,” Toby stuttered out hesitantly. “Fi-figured I’d take Sm-Smiles out for a walk.” Tim nodded after a moment.

"Well, come on, it's getting late," Tim ordered more than stated as he turned and began to walk back ‘home’.

Toby might have been more reluctant, had Smiles not been such a traitor as he happily darted off in the direction Tim was taking. So instead the young killer obligated, using the tree to help him stand and trot quickly after Tim until he had caught up.

"Al-already back fr-from your mi-ission?" Toby managed to stutter out as he tried to match Tim's footsteps to keep in time with him as they walked side by side down the beaten path; Toby's hands instinctively being shoved into his pockets.

"Yeah," Tim grunted through his porcelain looking mask, his own hands quickly following suit and diving into his own pockets. At least Toby wasn’t the only one getting cold. Damn these nights here.

“Th-that boring, h-huh?” Toby asked after a long moment, realizing Tim wasn’t going to give him a longer worded answer.

“Well, what do you expect?” Tim questioned, some semblance of annoyance in his voice. “It was just killing some kid. I mean, what else is there?”

“Fuh-fair enough,” Toby stuttered -- though after a moment, realized that the stutter wasn’t coming from his condition. 

Damn, it was cold! Toby tried to tighten his jacket around himself, though that did little to ease the chill. Why couldn’t he have gotten the inability to feel hot and cold, rather than pain? That seemed like a  _ way _ better deal than this!

“What’re you, cold?” asked Tim gruffly, head cocking to one side in question as his voice interrupted his thoughts. 

Toby went to shake his head, but realized that his teeth chattering together was just a tad bit too obvious. So he resorted to meekly shaking his head in response and attempting to burrow further into his jacket. He looked like a five year old trying to keep warm; not exactly, but close enough.

Tim sighed, before he could be heard taking off his jacket -- and surprising Toby as the young man felt the weight of the jacket encompass his shoulders gently. Toby tried not to complain, knowing it would likely get the jacket quickly removed. So silently the brunette pulled the jacket tighter around his frame, watching his breath steam out in front of him as they walked with Smiles happily leading the way.

Was it right of him to fall for someone who was already taken? Probably not.


	2. Eyeless Encounter

The second time Toby found himself realizing the affections of the other two was something Toby both blamed and almost thanked Eyeless Jack for. The blue masked man was often a prick at times -- or all the time, really. While he knew better than to test other entities stronger than him, he was very quick to torment those he believed to be weaker than he was. And Toby was, of course, no exception to the latter.

Toby was making his way into the kitchen one late morning looking for breakfast -- only to find himself bumping into Eyeless Jack as he exited, promptly blocking the door as Toby bumped into him.

“O-oh, so-sorry,” Toby muttered as he moved to go around the blue masked killer -- only for Jack to block his entrance. “I-I ju-just need to--”

“Better watch where you’re going, small fry,” EJ growled, leaning over the brunette and causing him to whimper lightly.

“So-Sorry,” muttered Toby as he tried to move around the other, “ju-just trying t-to get --”

EJ moved to block him yet again, causing Toby to stumble back with a panicked expression. Jack was likely smirking largely under his mask at this point. Toby was half tempted to return to his room until Jack had decided to fuck off somewhere  _ other _ than the kitchen. That seemed like a safe plan, really.

“Let him through,” came the demanding voice of Tim from within the kitchen, a chair scraping loudly against the old tiled flooring as he stood before Toby could think of the best escape plan.

EJ turned to the raven haired man with what Toby assumed to be anger. As EJ turned, Toby could clearly see Tim standing, arms stiffly at his side and hands curled tightened fists as he stared down the other with a rage Toby was sure he hadn’t seen before, even when Tim had that anger towards Toby countless times before.

“Or  _ what _ ?” mocked EJ with a curt laugh. “Don’t tell me -- you’re gonna tell your big ol’ boss, hmm? Have him take care of me  _ for _ you? Why don’t you  _ stay _ out of this?”

“I  _ said _ ,” Tim spoke again with a growl spilling from him, seeming to ignore EJ’s mocking words, “let. Him.  _ Through _ .”

Toby had half a mind to sneak away quietly as the two fought, Jack having given out a curt laugh in response to Tim -- however his attempts to flee were thwarted with a hand quickly going over his mouth as to keep his small squeak of surprise quiet. Brian moved into his line of vision, giving him a signal to stay quiet before quietly slipping past Toby to move behind EJ. That was when Toby noticed the steel bat Brain was carrying.

“Are you just gonna keep repeating yourself?” Jack was asking, now in annoyance as his head cocked to one side. When Tim merely glared in response, Jack chuckled. “That’s what I thought. Now, why don’t you run along to your little  _ fuck buddy _ before I -- Shit!”

In one swift movement, Brian swung fast and hard at the back of Jack’s head. The killer dropped to the floor almost instantly, groaning as some blood seemed to pool onto the rotting floor. A sudden curt laugh from Tim snapped Toby away from Jack’s body, eyes wide in surprise and -- curiosity?

“Nice one,” Tim was saying with a nod, moving to push in his chair and walk over to the now silent Jack. Giving a tap to the shoulder from Tim’s shoe showed that Jack did indeed appear to be knocked out cold.

“Thanks, I try,” Brian chuckled as he sat the bat against the doorframe. “Grab his head. We can probably give ‘em a scare when he wakes up if we put ‘em in the basement for a bit.”

The two didn’t seem to notice Toby quietly slip away back to their room. It wasn’t that he was afraid of what they were going to do to the sadistic kidney eater -- in fact, he almost wished they would do  _ worse _ if not for the fact that Slenderman might have their heads for seriously harming or maiming Eyeless Jack for what perceived as no good reason -- but more so that Tim had  _ actually stood up for him _ . Toby was sure by the other’s body language that if Brain hadn’t ‘intervened’ and their little conversation had escalated, then Tim would have actually fought EJ in that moment. 

He knew Tim and Jack weren’t really on good terms to begin with, but they generally tended to stay away and ignored each other. There was never any indication that they would actually escalate into a fight. So why had Tim acted so angry then? Why did he act as though he was so willing to defend Toby like that? If anything, Tim always seemed so annoyed with him all the time; so distant and only putting up with him because Brian seemed to have a soft spot for him.

Toby decided to brush it off and ignore breakfast for a while in the hopes that his heart would stop beating out of his chest; for once not out of anxiety or fear. Was….. Was he in love? With not one but  _ two _ people?

Oh, fuck his life.


	3. Birthday Wishes

The third time was on his birthday. While most of the other wordly residents didn't have a birthday, and those few humans that did rarely celebrated theirs if at all (Sally being one of the few rare exceptions), it didn't mean some still didn't find time to celebrate. Of course, Toby found himself rarely, if ever, doing so; not since Lyra. Not since the accident.

So one could understand the surprise when Brian found the time for his birthday, or even that he knew when it was in the first place.

It was a sunny morning that Toby awoke to find only Tim lying in his and Brian's shared bed in the proxy's room. Toby sat tiredly from his own bed, figuring that Brian was just out on an early mission or something. Dressing lazily, Toby silently made his way out of their shared bedroom -- and was somewhat caught off guard by the sounds of pots and pans clanging together, and various smells coming from the kitchen. Curious, Toby made his way downstairs and to the kitchen, only to find Brian without his usual hoodie as he stomped around the kitchen making -- waffles?

It took a moment for the other proxy to realize Toby stood in the doorway, watching him curiously make the brunette's favorite food.

"Oh, uh, hey," Brian chuckled, turning to Toby to show that his shirt was covered in flour. "Uh, surprise!"

"Surprise?" Toby asked curiously, though grinning as he entered the kitchen. "Surprise for what?"

"Cause it's your birthday,  _ duh _ ," Brian replied as he returned to the stove.

Toby stopped himself as he was pulling out a chair at the table, eyes widening in shock. Brian had actually remembered his birthday? Toby remembered mentioning once or twice to the other, but…. He actually  _ remembered _ ? Some part of him melted in joy at the thoughtfulness as he finally plopped down in the chair, a grin forming under his face mask. He was glad he thought to put it on before he came down, otherwise Brian might have called him stupid for the look he had on his face.

Toby had to admit, Brian was always the nicer one between him and Tim. Granted, he also didn't seem to talk as much, but Toby wasn't going to complain. Not to mention, Toby often wished Brian would keep his own mask and hoodie off, if only so he could see his handsome face more often. To see his smile and warm eyes and --

Toby’s thoughts were cut off as Brian sat a plate before him filled with waffles. Toby’s eyes widened with glee with a similar sound escaping his mouth to match, quickly tearing off his face mask as Brian momentarily left the table and then returned with syrup and a fork.

“Alright, eat up,” Brain said softly as he returned to the stove. 

Toby didn’t need any orders to do so, quickly lathering the waffles in the syrup before chowing down greedily at the plate before him. So engrossed was Toby eating as Brian cooked more -- presumably for himself, or for Toby; it  _ was _ his birthday, after all -- that he didn’t notice Tim meandering in, seemingly half asleep, until the raven haired man had retrieved a cup of coffee and noisily sat across from Toby.

Toby almost choked on the bite of the waffle he was eating, surprised. He had to chug down part of the glass of milk Brian had given to him.

“Don’t choke,” Tim muttered sarcastically, head resting in one hand as he took another sip of coffee.

“Oh, hush, you,” Brian half joked, half ordered as he sat another plate in front of Brian and then another in the empty spot between him and Toby. There was still a large stack of them on a plate on the nearby counter, and the stove was turned off as Brian had apparently finished his cooking. “It’s his birthday, remember? So be nice.”

Toby couldn’t help the half confused look on his face as Tim raised an eyebrow and muttered an apologetic, “Ah, well, happy birthday.”

Brian finally sat between Toby and Tim, producing glasses of milk for the two of them as they began to talk among themselves, though occasionally Brian attempted to get Toby to talk in between mouthfuls of waffles and his refill from the plate on the counter (which he took pretty much all of; though if it mattered to Brain or Tim, they said nothing of it). Toby was thankful, if anything. The past few years since the --  _ incident _ , even he himself hadn’t considered celebrating his birthday in any way. But he supposed sitting here, eating waffles with who he considered to be his closest friends (even though Tim seemed to hate his guts), he was actually quite happy that someone remembered.

The three sat comfortably together in the kitchen, Toby gladly getting seconds and Brain refilling their drinks as they talked amongst themselves; albeit Toby barely spoke between bites of waffles until he was so full he could barely move. It was then he sat back in his chair, hands over his stomach comfortably with his eyes closed. Being in such a vulnerable position made him miss the softened expressions that looked at him momentarily before Brian and Tim returned to their conversation. Toby didn’t seem to notice the momentary silence, basking in the thought of how great this birthday was already turning out to question it.


	4. Just Relax

The fourth time came during one of Toby’s darkest moments. Brian and Tim had been gone for almost a week on whatever kind of mission the Operator had sent them on this time around. On the one hand, Toby didn’t mind them being gone for so long. He’d have the room to himself while they were gone and, so long as he cleaned his mess up, could eat in their room and even allow Smiles to sleep in bed with him (something Brian and Tim rarely enjoyed, as the dog tended to be a snorer; not to mention Jeff could burst in anytime looking for ‘his’ dog, which annoyed the hell out of everyone involved). He could sleep whenever he wanted and (almost) wake up whenever he wanted. And neither of the other two Proxies could complain, especially about his bad habits.

But on the other hand, that was exactly why he disliked them being gone for any period of time, much less a long one like this. They  _ weren’t _ there for the bad times, especially the chewing and biting; the voices and the bad dreams. While he could consider at least a few of the other inhabitants of the house that came and went semi close friends, none of them could ever really notice when he chewed on his lips, inner cheeks or fingers unless they could figure out the clues. And Toby became quite good at hiding his scars and open wounds when the others were around. He also became a rather decent liar and actor around them; something that Brian especially never once believed and could easily see through. It also became harder to remember to eat at times with Brian not there to ask him if he had, or Tim to make sure he got out of bed each and every morning, even if it meant Toby annoying him on the morning walks.

And, although Toby often hated to admit it, knowing both didn’t feel the same way about him -- he  _ missed _ his two roommates. He missed them being there, even if it meant him being brushed off or ignored, or worse, bombarded by Tim with mild insults and what have you’s.

Toby didn’t quite remember when this attack had happened; simply that the voices began speaking to him lowly; telling how worthless he was, how much of a coward he could be -- how much of a coward he was. Of how the accident was his fault, how awful and terrible and just plain nasty he was. How he had no friends, no one who cared from him and how Lyra would hate him so much had she lived and likely wanted him as dead as he wanted himself dead. And especially how Brian and Tim didn’t return his affections; how they saw him as more of a nuisance, of something they had to watch like a toddler instead of someone they worked with.

So indulged was Toby with his thoughts as he sit in the middle of his bedroom floor, hands bleeding as he sat motionless aside from his mouth tearing off skin and flesh and eyes lifeless as the voices sounded over and over like a mantra, that he didn’t even hear the front door open and slam shut and voices resound. Not the footsteps stomping up the stairs to his bedroom and the door swinging open, Tim standing in the doorway and looking down the hall as he shouted something down the hall before turning to walk into the room. Of course, he jumped back at the sight of the young, ticking man who sat slumped on the floor; mask covering the surprised yet extremely concerned expression as he swiftly stepped into the bedroom.

“ _ Fuck _ . Brain!” Tim quickly shouted back out the open door as he rushed towards the ticking killer, grabbing at his hands and forcing them away from his mouth. They weren’t bleeding enough to cause death, but the amount of gashes and wounds were worrisome nonetheless.

“What the hell -- Oh shit, again?” Brain’s voice came from the open doorway of their room before hurried footsteps rushed down the hall. “I’ll get the med kit!”

It wasn’t until strong hands ripped his own away from his mouth that Toby seemed to finally come back to the real world. Tim held them fast even as Toby tried to break away with a cry; his face stern as he stared at Toby with unfazed eyes.

"Stop that," Tim ordered sternly.

Toby found himself obliging; head turned away while tears streamed down his face.

"Y-you guys do-don't have t-to --" Toby started but was quickly cut off.

"Obviously, we  _ do _ ," Tim sighed, agitation leaving his voice then.

One of Tim's hands left his then, moving to his shoulder as he was gently guided to his feet and then to Tim and Brian's nearby bed. Brian returned just as Tim sat the other down, a hand gently wiping away a few tears from Toby's face; the look on Toby's face showing that he was likely zoning out again -- or that he couldn't believe the attention he was receiving, which was also quite possible -- as Brian knelt before Toby on the floor as he rummaged through the kit.

“Alright,” he said as he finally grabbed the ointment and cleaning products and turned to Toby, “let me see ‘em.”

Almost shyly, Toby pulled one of his hands from Tim’s to show a generous amount of blood; not too much as so it was falling to the floor in puddles, but enough for Brian to frown deeply and quickly pull off his hood to more closely examine the hand before him. Toby tried his best to still his shaking frame, Tim not making it any better as he felt his hand move around until it rested on Toby’s other shoulder, the other moving his currently ignored hand to Tim’s dirtied jeans and keeping it firmly there as if he didn’t trust him to not suddenly start biting at them.

“You  _ really _ need to stop doing this,” Brian muttered, seemingly more to himself than to Toby as he carefully began cleaning the wound carefully. Both were  _ almost _ glad Toby couldn’t feel pain. Surely the alcohol would hurt like all hell as Brian attempted to clean it.

“I’m sorry,” came the whispered response, a hint of a rising sob eminent in Toby’s already croaking voice. “I-I fuck up a-alot, I know.”

“Yeah,” Tim sighed as he finally removed his mask to set at their bedside table with his free hand; but before Brian could even think about throwing a punch at his counterpart, Tim turned back with a sigh as he continued, “but I guess that’s why we’re here. T’ help you clean up the mess?”

Toby looked to the only side he had that was completely void of a body, if only to hide both the tears forming from such a remark -- yet a lump sticking in his throat. Although oftentimes malicious in his words, Toby couldn’t help but notice the nice side Tim could have if only he knew how to use his words better.

There came an angry whisper from Brian as the two beside him conversed, though he kept quiet and ignored their bickering as Brian patched him up swiftly yet carefully; as if forgetting Toby couldn’t feel pain and thus couldn’t feel if he were even being too rough or poking the injuries accidently. The bandages were neat and tidy, albeit slowly starting to stain with a deep red color from the wounds. They would likely need to be changed by morning, if not before, to prevent any kind of infection.

Toby wouldn’t have minded such kindness regardless; he kind of enjoyed the way Brian carefully caressed and moved his hand about regardless of whether or not he could feel any pain. Granted, he could’ve probably done this himself whenever he ended up snapping out of it on his own, but it was something about Brian helping him that made him feel truly happy and cared for, and he didn’t quite want to let that feeling go so easily. That handsome face before him, staring sternly at the wounds as he oh so carefully fixed the damages Toby had caused.

“It’s getting late,” came Tim’s voice, causing Toby to snap out of his trance. “You should probably get some sleep, Rodgers.” 

Toby gave a quick glance to Tim, the man having already released his other hand to Brian who had cleaned and wrapped it as well. Toby gave a curt nod and moved to stand to go to his own bed, yet much to both his and Tim’s surprise, Brian stood and gently pushed him back down onto the larger bed.

“ _ No _ ,” Brain spoke sternly yet softly, handing the now closed med kit to Tim who set it next to where his mask lay after a moment of confusion, “you’ll sleep here. I’ll have to get up to change your bandages soon anyway, and at least this way I’ll know if you wake up with another episode so you don’t hurt yourself more.”

Toby looked to Tim as if expecting him to decline the statement. But while Tim’s face was now etched with annoyance, he simply rolled his eyes and stood. Brian moved and carefully helped Toby lay on the outer side of the bed, removing his goggles and face mask and setting the atop the medkit while Tim helped him with his shoes and set them beside the bed. Toby could feel his eyelids getting droopy then; and only when he half assedly helped Brian by kicking down the blankets as so he wasn’t lying on them did he allow himself to relax fully and eyelids drop shut with a surprising force. The bed began to shift as Brian made his way over Toby and onto the inner part of the bed, Tim snapping off the light in the process.

He was sure that with the swiftness he had laid down and how quickly his eyes shut and body relaxed that the other two assumed Toby had drifted quickly to sleep. Toby did his best to stay calm, act natural with his eyes glued shut as Brian shifted and laid on the bed next to him. He didn’t lay too close to the ticking young man, much to Toby’s dismay; but Toby was elated regardless. He felt the blankets be dropped over them by who assumed to be Tim who still stood next to the bed as Brian settled in. Once everything went still was when Tim finally spoke.

“I’ll sleep in his bed tonight,” Toby heard him speak as he felt the edge of the bed move slightly; Toby realized that was because he was leaning over him, the sound of the two kissing momentarily reaching his ears, “so he doesn’t wake up feeling crowded and have an anxiety attack or something.”

Toby almost felt sad at the thought -- not upset he was taking both Tim’s bed and boyfriend for the night, but because he wasn’t joining them -- as Tim began to recall his frame, Brian giving a soft hum in response. Tim didn’t fully remove himself from the bed, though. Toby could tell the man had paused to hover over him temporarily as if in thought. Again Toby’s heart began to beat faster in his chest, worry and doubt quickly overcoming his once upset thoughts.

That didn’t last too long, as suddenly the weight shifted without removing itself from the bed. Instead he felt a heat temporarily hover close to him -- a soft pair of lips touching his forehead if only for a brief moment before being removed as quickly as they touched him. Had he not been in shock, Toby might have squealed at such a touch.

“So sweet,” he heard Brian mutter as Tim moved away. 

Tim merely grunted in response before his footsteps retreated to the other side of the room until Toby could hear his bed and blankets being moved around. It wasn’t until everything went silent, one of Brian’s hands moving to carefully clasp Toby’s shoulder, that Toby began to relax and drift off to the sleep to the sounds of his rapidly beating heart, soft breathing of his bunk mates and the rare silence of the voices in his head as if they were drowned out by Toby’s flooded emotions of warmth and adoration.


	5. Early Morning Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Toby finally realizes it, aka Tim is actually five years old.

The final time Toby was sure -- absolutely, positively sure -- was the kiss. It was supposed to be just another morning walk with Tim; and Brian, of course, who hadn’t been able to sleep the night prior and decided to join them. It wasn’t like Toby minded. He actually quite enjoyed Brian’s company. He kind of considered him a close friend, though was too intimidated -- or shy -- to outwardly ask Brian if that were the case. He didn’t want to spoil things between them, so he kept his mouth firmly shut about the matter.

The morning was still dim as the sun had yet to slowly start rising above the horizon; shimmers of light only barely cresting over the distant woods and mountains. The air was chilled. Not too cold as to make one shiver, but enough so that the jackets -- and hoodie -- that they wore were rather glad they thought to bring them. Their voices were moderately audible as they clambered along the trail; Tim and Brian walking side by side with Toby following shortly behind with his hands deep in his pockets. Even he couldn’t help the smile that crested under his mask, glad for once Tim actually seemed to do more than tolerate his company. Tim even seemed to try to include him in he and Brian’s conversation, often joining his counterpart in looking back every so often to include him so.

It was soon that they came upon a clearing in the woods; the ground covered with grass with a portion of the area making the sun that was beginning to crest the horizon; shades of red, yellow and orange dancing in the sky and creating a beautiful array of colors. Toby found himself pausing to look at the view as they passed through, not even noticing the other two were gaining distance between him until  _ they _ had noticed. Tim and Brian paused several feet ahead of the ticking young man, Toby also not noticing the strange look they gave him nor the shared look and hushed words before returning their attention to him.

“Hey, Toby!” Brian called with a half chuckle as he made his way back to Toby, Tim slowly following behind him. “You alright?”

Toby jumped at the voice, so lost in the beauty before him that he had almost forgotten that he was walking with them. Toby gave a curt nod as he went to meet them halfway.

“Y-yeah, sorry,” Toby muttered, gaze locked on the ground. “I-I just got di-distracted.”

“By what?” Tim asked in annoyance; the mask having been removed once they were far enough away and shifted to where it sat atop his head with the string still clinging to his head. Brian glared at the raven haired man as he moved to stand next to Toby, gazing where he had once been a few yards back.

“Huh,” Brian said after a long moment as Tim slowly joined him, Toby raising his head to glance back at what had caught his fancy, “pretty sunrise.” Tim hummed in what Toby could only assume was agreement.

“Th-that’s what I th-thought,” Toby nodded with a smile before turning his attention to his companions. “Th-think we can st-stay and wa-watch it come up?” Toby went on hesitantly after a moment. Brian and Tim seemed to share a look between each other before Brian looked back to Toby with a nod.

“Sure. Just find a place to sit, yeah?”

Toby found himself being almost surprised at what he heard; yet didn’t decline and squealed happily before swiftly turning and darting back to where he had originally stood. If not for his eagerness to watch the rising sun, Toby might have noticed the shared, soft spoken look between the other two as they watched him go before following suit. Once at the spot, Toby plopped down as he slid his goggles on his forehead. Instead of simply sitting down, the young man instead obliged to lay back with his hands behind his head; getting comfortable just as Tim and Brian reached him and began to make themselves comfortable with Brian having removed his own face mask.

Toby half expected them to lay alongside one another as they joined Toby on the ground to gaze at the rising sun. To his surprise, however, Tim lay seemingly by himself on Toby’s left side; Brian having taken up the empty space to his right. The goggled young man was glad he decided to wear his mask even though the other two weren’t wearing any face coverings at the moment; otherwise they might have seen the mixture of confusion on his face and the blush forming on his cheeks. The two talked in somewhat quieted for a while as the sun rose until the better part of the burning ball was over the horizon with just part of it still stuck behind the rolling hills in the distance, Toby almost mute as he focused on the view.

It was kind of nice, watching the sunrise like this, with Brian and Tim beside him. It was calming, almost. As if it was  _ supposed  _ to be like this. Toby was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest, but he was sure the other two wouldn’t notice. Though one couldn’t be too sure, as Toby himself didn’t seem to notice that the ticking sound that constantly plagued him had silenced in his newfound comfort and relaxation. It wasn’t until they had been there for what seemed like sometime before Toby noticed that something was off. The other two had stopped talking some time ago, it seemed.

Curiously, Toby turned his head to Tim first to figure out if they were just as intent as staring at the view as he was or if they had somehow snuck off without him realizing -- only to jump when he realized Tim was staring at him with a hard expression on his face. Or rather, as Toby quickly realized, he was looking  _ past _ him. Toby’s head turned quickly towards his right, wondering if he noticed danger lurking nearby. Now Toby squeaked as he looked to Brian, who was now on his side so he could prop himself up on his elbow and was looking down at Toby with an expression Toby wasn’t quite sure he’d seen before.

“Brain? Something wrong?” came Tim’s voice, speaking for Toby as he stared up at the other in confusion.

Brian only looked up for Tim for a split second before glancing back down to Toby, expression unchanging. Toby was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest now, much less the fact that the two likely heard it by now. Toby was worried as the silence drew on, only broken by the sounds of Tim shifting around behind him. Was Brian going to hurt him? Tell him to leave?

“Toby, could you take off your mask for me, please?”

He question came as an odd surprise to Toby; and Tim, if the sharp inhale from beside Toby was anything to go by.

“ _ Brian _ , if you scare him off, I  _ swear _ \--”

That surprised Toby, yet Tim wasn’t allowed to finish as Brian gave him a glare that quickly silenced him before looking back at Toby. Brian’s expression had softened now, and he leaned forward slightly as he spoke again, if only briefly.

“Please?”

Toby felt a lump in his throat begin to grow. Yet he couldn’t find it in him to stop himself as he slowly, cautiously pulled at his face mask until it sat around his neck loosely; exposing his crooked nose and disfigured lips. At first, Brain neither did or said anything. Instead his eyes seemed to comb over the features of his face as if trying suck the view in. Toby was real close to breaking, to shout and asking what the hell Brian and Tim thought they were doing, what they were saying --

But now it was his turn to be cut off before he could even speak. Brian moved down in one swift movement before Toby could so much as squeak anything out, he felt soft lips press firmly against his as Brian’s eyes fluttered closed. Toby was sure his heart was to the moon already; eyes wide momentarily in surprise before he couldn’t help but melt into the touch of lips pressing and moving against his own as his eyes fluttered shut. One hand hesitantly began to move it’s way to Brian, only for the other to help him by grabbing his half lifted hand and placing it on a cheek.

It felt like an eternity before the two finally parted; Toby panting heavily and a crimson blush now completely taking over his face as his head fell to the ground. His hand was still held against Brian’s cheek gently, a soft smile on the other’s features as he stared down at him. 

“Hey!” 

Tim’s voice snapped Toby out of his trance quickly. He squeaked, turning his head while almost instinctively scooching closer to Brain. Tim had a rather annoyed -- not angry, but  _ annoyed _ \-- look on his face as he sat and stared at his boyfriend heatidly. Toby at first thought he had made some grave mistake of even wanting to kiss back like he had; but to his surprise, that wasn’t what had caused his annoyance.

“That’s not fair!” Tim went on. “I said  _ I _ wanted to kiss ‘em first!”

“You did!” Brian snorted.

“What? Fucking  _ when _ ?!”

“When we bandaged him up the other day. Remember?”

“I - What - You mean the forehead kiss?!” Tim seemed rather miffed now, brow shooting up. “That was a fucking  _ forehead _ kiss! That doesn’t  _ count _ , Brian!”

“You just called it a kiss,” Brain said in a sing-songy voice, “which means it totally  _ does _ count!”

Tim’s eye twitched at Brian’s reply, with Brian sporting a wide grin at his counterpart. Was it just Toby, or was the sky itself spinning. One of his gloved hands shot to his forehead as if it would placate the feeling, attracting the attention of the squabbling lovers.

“Toby?” came Brian’s voice as he felt a hand rest atop his other hand. “Are you alright?”

“I think you broke him,” Tim snorted. “Knew  _ I _ shoulda kissed him first.”

“I-I just,” Toby stuttered after a hard gulp, “I-I don’t f-fe-feel too w-well.”

Brian and Tim seemed to share a look before moving to their feet -- and then surprising Toby as he felt the strong arms of Tim slip under him and lift him upwards into his arms bridal style. Toby squeaked, instinctively clutching onto his jacket and leaning into the other’s frame so he was certain he wouldn’t plummet to the ground. Tim chuckled, something Toby could feel reverberate in the other’s chest. Brian followed shortly behind, picking up Tim’s mask along the way. Toby found his body begin to relax then, head hesitantly resting against Tim’s shoulder and the heavy scent of cologne invading his nose.

He honestly hadn’t realized he was drifting to sleep until he was halfway dozed off, and even so, he couldn’t say he cared less. He was in bliss, and if falling asleep meant that he could stay like this longer, than that was alright with him.

*******

Toby awoke sometime during the day. He felt confused, unsure how he got to where he was to begin with. What confused him the most, however, were not one but  _ two _ pairs of arms that were wrapped tightly around his frame. Eyes shot open as he looked at his surroundings.

He was in their room, that he was for certain. What he was also for certain was that Brian and Tim lay on either side of him with Tim's chin resting atop his messy hair with his arms around Toby's shoulders; Brain's head resting on his chest quite comfortably with his arms tangled around Toby's hips. They were both fast asleep, although that didn't stop the panic that arose within Toby as his heart beat heavily and his mind racing rapidly. Thoughts of earlier that morning came creeping to him then; and while part of him wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted, another part of him quickly took control of the situation -- his body attempting to launch itself out of the entanglement with a cry that quickly woke his counterparts.

Toby barely made it out of bed before shouting arose from the two. While Tim's hold on him was released upon him lurching out of bed, Brian's arms had still held firm and prevented Toby from escaping. From the sounds of it, it appeared they didn't realize why he had launched out of bed in the first place, instead believing he was having another one of his attacks. Their voices mixed in tandem as they spoke to him, attempting to calm him.

"Toby! Toby, you're alright! You're safe!" Brian was saying as he pulled him back onto the bed between him and Tim.

"Damn, calm down! You'll get everyone else in here, too!" Tim was saying. "You're fine! You're alright!"

Having accepted his fate of not exiting the bed, Toby had found himself being forcefully seated between the two on the edge of the bed once his anxiety and cries had quelled. Yet tears still slowly drained from his eyes slowly, shoulders and breath shaky as he attempted himself even further. He realized as he calmed that Brian held soothing hands on his shoulder and back; Tim sitting almost awkwardly beside him with a tense hand on his other shoulder.

"You alright?" Brian asked slowly once they were sure he had calmed.

Staring firmly at his lap, Toby slowly shook his head. He didn't get to see the look the two shared before he spoke again.

"Another dream?"

Again, Toby shook his head as he released a sniffle.

"Voices?"

Tony shook his head a little too violently than needed. His head finally raised then, looking between the two with a confused expression. They both seemed concerned -- truly, actually  _ concerned _ \-- as they stared, as if waiting for him to actually speak rather than shake his head around at them. Was it alright that he felt like he was going to jump out of his skin?

“So?” Tim asked as he cocked his head towards Toby. “You gonna tell us, or…..?”

“Why?”

The one worded question seemed to surprise the other two momentarily and cause them to share a look. Were they psychic or something? That was almost beginning to get unnerving.

“Why what?” Brian asked slowly, and Toby almost felt anger wash over him then. His brow furrowed instead.

“Wh- _ why _ ? Why ev-everything!” Toby’s voice was only muted if for the fact he felt his throat become hoarse as he spoke, eyes trained on him sternly. “Wh-why be so n-nice? Why th-the kiss? Why he-help me? Wh-why th-the  _ kiss _ ? I-I….”

Toby trailed off as he began to hiccup, Brain’s hand moving soothingly on his back now as he clenched his fists. Though Toby could still feel those eyes burning on him even as he stared at his clenched hands.

“Cause we wanna be with you?” Brian stated more than asked with a chuckle after a moment. 

Toby’s eyes widened instantly, heart torn between stopping and beating straight out of his chest as he first looked to Brian for confirmation; earning a soft smile in response. His eyes went to Tim, who gave a nod with a small smile on his oh so handsome face. It seemed to take a moment for Toby to process what Brian had said to him before he could find it in him to speak again.

“S-so you t-two w-want --?”

“You?” Tim cut in with a snort, hand gently moving to be placed on Toby’s thigh. “Well,  _ yeah _ . I mean, why else would we want to kiss you?” Another hand, now from Brian, slipped onto his back soothingly.

Toby could feel his bare cheeks begin to heat as he looked between the two again, of whom held amused smirks. 

Suddenly Toby let out a cry -- it didn’t sound sad or angry, but almost  _ relieved _ \-- as he half launched himself onto Brian, arms curling around the other’s neck as he found himself in the other’s lap; head diving for Brian’s throat so his own face could weasel it’s way into it. He could hear Brian chuckle, chest rumbling as arms curled around him and holding him close. The bed shifted beside them as Tim moved to sit close beside them, moving Toby’s legs so that they sat across his own lap and resting a gentle hand upon them to rub them soothingly. Once Toby’s cries had finally become nothing more than hiccuped breathing when the brunette finally, slowly, peered from his ‘hiding spot’, face still wet with tears as he almost carefully looked between the two.

“S-so yo-you really mean it?”

“No, we just wanted to see you cry for the millionth time,” snorted Brian, earning an elbow to the side and annoyed look from Tim.

“Yeah, we do,” Tim said softly.

That was strange, really, seeing Tim so soft towards him. It was nice. Yeah, he could get used to this.


	6. Don't Fear

Toby was sleeping, of that he was certain. His dreams were often slow paced and reminded him of his past life. Of his sister dying, his father’s abuse; igniting the whole neighborhood he had grown up in on fire and likely killing more people than his once sane mind would have liked. But as he felt the heat of the flames lick at his skin, causing his clothing to melt and body boil, he heard something  _ other _ than the usual screams of his victims and yelling of his drunken father.

It was… voices? No, they sounded too familiar, too recent, too  _ loving _ to be just  _ any _ voices.

“Toby? Toby, it’s alright. You’re safe.”

“We’re here. You’ll be alright. Toby?”

“Relax, you’re safe. You need to wake up.”

“Please? Please, wake up.”

Even as Toby’s breath was rapid and shallow, his eyes darted around him; his knees becoming weak from the deep yellow and orange flames and buckled underneath him. Slowly, methodically, the nightmarish visions began to vanish until Toby found himself alone in darkness with his hands clutching his head tightly.

“There we go. Just wake up.”

“Such a sweet boy.”

“You’ll be fine. You’re alright.”

“We’re here. Just relax. You’re alright.”

Even as the demonic voices that usually plagued his head tried to take control of him, tried to mock and humiliate him, Toby couldn’t find it in him to listen to them for once; instead focusing hard on the soothing ones that echoed around him, calling to him. He began to breathe deeply, his eyes closing firmly shut as he tried to steady himself. Everything seemed muted for him, except for those angelic voices which rang around him beautifully even in his darkness. He focused hard, tears finally subsiding until --

Toby’s eyes flashed open, staring at the ceiling above him as the voices he had been hearing became more clear. Brian and Tim lay on either side of him as he lay on his back; one of each of his own hands grasping onto their clothing while Toby lay in an entanglement of their limbs. He could feel Tim gently kissing his cheek and side of his face as he spoke softly to him, Brain’s face nuzzled into the other side of Toby’s face as he whispered sweet nothings into his other ear.

Toby lay still for a long moment after awakening, trying to remember why they were doing this, why they were cuddled around him protectively so -- and what the hell he had been dreaming to wake him so suddenly and why exactly his face felt like it was covered in dried tears.

“Wh-what --?” Toby breathed, eyes squinting as he tried to recall what had just happened.

His voice instantly caused the two at his sides to stop their ministrations to shift until they could look down at him with concerned yet relieved expressions.

“Toby, are you alright?” Brian asked slowly, though the concern was laced thickly in his voice.

“Ye-yeah, I think,” Toby breathed. “I - I just, I me-mean I-I think I just ha-had a nightmare.”

“You think?” Tim asked, sounding confused.

“I-I don’t know,” Toby said shakily. “I-I just…. I  _ think _ I was dreaming  _ s-something _ , bu-but I don’t remember  _ what _ .”

Tim and Brian shared a look as Toby finally felt himself begin to fully calm down. His hand began to move from Tim’s shirt to wipe away the residue on his face -- however Tim’s hand shot out to stop him before he made it an inch from him and held it tightly in his own. Brian’s hand moved softly to dry off Toby’s face as his breathing became more even.

“So, you’re alright?” Tim asked almost hesitantly, moving Toby’s hand so it rested on his own cheek as he spoke. Toby glanced at Tim momentarily before nodding.

“Think you’ll be able to sleep again?” asked Brian softly. After a moment, Toby's brow furrowed as he looked down towards the foot of the bed.

“I-I th-think so,” Toby muttered as he shifted to his side, facing Brian with the other wrapping gentle arms around his waist. “B-but I don’t mind staying awake. I-I know I probably woke you guys.”

“It’s fine, sweetheart,” Brian hummed, bumping his nose against Toby’s. Toby squeaked, yet almost cautiously returned the gesture; earning a hum in response.

"It's almost morning, anyways," Tim said, before surprising the other two as he flipped the blankets off himself and got out of bed. "What'd you guys say to watching the sunrise again?"

Toby almost surprised the two as he squealed suddenly and practically burst out of bed; leaving Brian in bed to laugh at the sudden outburst as Toby moved to find his clothes before joining them in getting up and dressing.

Because Toby knew that this was how it was supposed to be; half running out the door ahead of the two, careless of who he woke as he giggled like a small child with Tim and Brian not too far behind. Because he knew he was supposed to be with them, trying to make the best of this hellish life they had had; taking walks through the forest and enjoying each other’s company. Because here, with them, Toby knew he was loved and cared for, looked after as he always should have been.

Because with them, Toby knew he was safe and secure. Because with them, Toby knew he still had love in his heart to share his love gregariously and receive it ten fold in return; and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

_Here Comes the Sun, Here Comes the Sun  
It’s All Right, It’s All Right_


	7. The Chain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw this story somewhat blow up view wise, and figured ya'll could use an extra chapter that was actually kinda nice and fluffy. Plus, I thought it was funny. If you'd like me to post HoodedTicciMask (ship name I like better for the three), let me know as I have another story of them I'm working on.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! And remember, I appreciate comments, both nice and constructive.
> 
> WARNING: 'drug' use

Brian and Tim never liked leaving Toby alone to go on missions. No matter how hard they tried with the Operator, it always seemed like the three could never go as a group as often as they liked. They were very good at having the one or the other stay with Toby, either on a mission or at home while the third left for a mission; but rarely ever all three out and about. Probably something to do with they’d be more easily noticed and seen unless the man power was needed. And it hurt them both, it really did, to leave the little brunette all by his lonesome; but it wasn’t like they could simply tell Slenderman  _ no _ or disregard his orders. So the best the primary Proxies could do was to do their job quickly yet smoothly so they could return to their love sooner.

It was midday when they returned from their previous mission; the two days they were gone feeling like ages without the bubbly Proxy by their side. That was temporarily forgotten as they entered the ‘base’, the smell of weed hitting their noses hard. Neither were unfamiliar with the smell nor the ‘drug’; yet they were  _ very _ unfamiliar with Jeff and BEN laughing loudly and merrily on the living room floor with Jeff holding his sides as he rolled on the floor, video game they had been playing forgotten on the television screen.

As they rounded the corner, the two instantly figured out why: Toby laid on his back on the couch, goggles on and mask off while staring hard at the hands on his chest as he drummed his fingers together slowly and repeatedly, as if focusing on something about them that they couldn’t see. What they  _ could _ see was that Toby’s eyes were just as red as the two laughing on the floor as he tried to focus hard. Did -- did Toby smoke? Since when did Toby smoke?

“O-Oh, hey guys!” BEN barely managed between laughs as he pushed his torso from the floor and propped himself up with one arm; free handing wiping away the tears falling from his face. “H-How’s it going?”

Jeff barely managed to quell himself. And surprisingly Toby, instead of jumping up to tackle the two with screeches of glee as he usually did, looked up to them and gave a goofy smile and wave before returning to whatever the hell he was doing. Yup, he must have been high.

“What’s going on?” Brian asked slowly, causing another ripple of laughter to wash through BEN and Jeff.

“Ask ‘im!” Jeff half shouted, trying to gesture to Toby as he laughed. “Ask ‘im what he’s doing!” Brian and Tim shared another confused look before turning to Toby who was still staring intensely at his hands.

“Toby,” Brian asked slowly, “what’re you doing?”

“You guys wouldn’t understand,” was Toby’s reply in a goofy sounding voice, stutter surprisingly missing as he spoke. Tim tried his best to suppress a giggle behind his mask at the sound of the other’s voice.

“Try us,” Tim now spoke, chuckle apparent in his voice. Toby seemed to think for a long moment before gazing up at them, fingers still thrumming against his chest.

“Alright, well, first question,” he said stupidly, looking between the two and his hands, “can you two hear this?” Brows furrowed as Tim and Brian stared at Toby, Brian slipping off his mask as if to better show his confusion.

“No,” the two spoke slowly in unison after a long moment.

“Well, then, you guys can’t help me,” Toby spoke with a shake of his head almost quickly as his focus fully returned to his hands. Instantly BEN and Jeff erupted in hard laughter once more, BEN now having to grab his sides from possible pain from the laughter.

“Toby, are you high?” Brian asked, both he and Tim unable to contain their laughter at how stupid he was being.

“No, this couch is pretty low to the ground, actually.”

“I’m done! I’m done!” BEN practically shouted, barely able to push himself from the floor and stumble to the kitchen and out of sight and leaving Jeff to roll on the floor with laughter.

“So is Toby,” Tim laughed, moving in front of the couch and picking the young man up bridal style. Toby barely gave a squeak, hands still thrumming on his chest even as he peered to the ground as Tim moved to go up the stairs with Brian close behind.

“Whee, look at me go!” Toby cheered, causing Brian to stumble his way up the stairs as he couldn’t contain his laughter. “I’m flying!”

“You could say that,” snorted Tim as he shouldered the half open bedroom door open. 

Brain closed the door tightly behind them as they entered. Tim gingerly dropped Toby onto their shared bed, who flopped around momentarily with a childlike, “Wee!” before settling to stare at the ceiling, all the while giggling. He had stopped thrumming his fingers against his chest like an idiot, at least.

“Toby, since when did you smoke weed?” Brain chuckled, kicking off his shoes and half jumping, half climbing over the younger man as he lay with his back to the wall and arms carefully wrapping around the other. Tim moved around the room with a quiet laugh, placing his mask on their bedside table as he began to ready himself for a perceived nap before joining them on the bed.

“I dunno, like, an hour ago?” Toby shrugged, happily accepting the kiss Brian offered to him before turning his head to Tim. The raven haired man moved so he could lay his head comfortably on Toby’s chest, arms carefully wrapping around his waist as the brunette placed a sloppy kiss atop his head. “Why?”

“‘Cause you’re an idiot without it,” Tim merely chuckled in response. Blankets were moved over their entangled bodies by Brian before he returned to his original position. “Didn’t know you were even interested?”

“Well, you guys didn’t ask!” Toby laughed, a sound that made their hearts all but burst out of their chests with happiness. “I feel nice. This is nice.”

Brian hummed in response, nuzzling the side of Toby’s face and earring a gleeful giggle in response. Toby seemed to settle then, giving a hum as one hand caressed Tim’s free cheek; the other arm wrapping around Brian’s torso.

“Yeah, this is nice,” Toby hummed, now sounding tired and his body beginning to relax more than it already was. It didn’t take long before the other two could tell by his soft breathing that Toby had fallen asleep.


End file.
